Drowning In You
by Chelseadaggz
Summary: A simple story taking us on a journey through Regina and Robin's lives now that things have settled down, when something happens that Regina never thought possible, how will she react and more importantly...how will Robin? Outlaw Queen, mindless drabble, just a bit of an outlet for the fluff running through my mind.
1. Chapter 1

**Just an idea that popped into my head and that I've been working on, nothing too dramatic or angsty will be happening...although you never know with me ;) I just thought it'd be nice to have a simple, steady love story taking us on the journey of Regina and Robin's lives together. Let me know what you think guys :)**

His hands held the sides of her face tenderly, his thumbs stroking over the soft skin of her cheeks as he kept her in place, his eyes taking in every inch of her as she allowed her eyes to flutter closed.

She was inhaling deeply, taking in the scent of him, revelling in the attention he was giving her, attention she had only ever dreamed of receiving. Daniel hadn't had enough time to truly care for her, to show her the extent of his love...but Robin did and, with his own loss of love, he appreciated every single moment he had with her.

Calloused hands traced her brow line gently, smoothed out her ever so slightly creased forehead, rounded her temples and ghosted over her full lips, his other hand buried within soft locks, fingers lightly twisting dark strands causing a faint tickling sensation that sent shivers down her spine. Their shins were touching as they sat crossed legged facing one another on the brunette's soft bed, a series of heated kisses and caresses leading them to this moment, so gentle and tender yet filled with such strong emotion, such choking passion that neither could bring themselves to rush anything, content to just be near one another.

He leaned forward; she felt the short hairs adorning his upper lip scratching lightly at her own before she parted them in anticipation of a kiss that never came. Instead he trailed his lips over hers, never closing them, simply feeling her in a way he hadn't taken the time to just yet. She moaned softly at the feeling, the warmth spreading through her due to his ministrations. She desperately wanted him to kiss her, to end the almost excruciatingly delicious wait yet she made no move to force him. He was taking his time, taking her in in a way no other had before. She was shivering though the room held plenty of heat, the feelings he was evoking within her were like no other she had ever felt...not even with Daniel. She knew that she had loved him but he had been an innocent love, a first love and whilst she wished she could have had more time with him, she knew it was never going to be for this moment, this place, these feelings were surely inevitable.

"I have never," he breathed, hot breath skimming over her lips as they both automatically tilted their heads in readiment, his fingers sending delicious sensations through her body as they moved over her skin, "ever loved another like I do you Regina."

Her body hummed, her heart pounding against her ribcage as her brow furrowed with the sheer emotions running through her. Their foreheads met as her own hands came up to meet his face, her palms tickled by his facial hair as she inhaled deeply once more. "You make me feel things I never thought I could ever feel again..." She replied as her hands moved up and into his hair, fingernails scratching lightly at his scalp as she attempted to pull herself even closer to him, "you make me glad to be alive Robin; I love you far more than I deserve to be able to."

His head shook against hers for a moment before he tilted his face down once more in order to finally connect their lips. She tasted of the apple turnover they'd feasted upon for dessert, of unspoken promises and of love. Of despair and pain, of renewed hope and of home, of the love that both had been searching for all of their lives. Soft kneading of lips grew heated once more as his mouth opened hers, their tongues seeking their partners out. Gentle caresses grew stronger, their lips lingering for longer as they sought to feel as much as they could of the other.

She shivered at the feel of his hands trailing down her neck, over her collarbones, the fingers that skimmed over her breasts, down her toned stomach and settled upon her thighs, his grip tightening momentarily in order to pull her up and onto his lap, knees either side of him as she rested her forearms upon his shoulders, her fingers pulling him even closer to her by his hair.

Her silk covered chest against his was almost too much to bear as he allowed his hands to run down over her bare calves and back up over her strained skirt to her back in order to pull her closer. When they finally pulled apart for air he could hear just how shuddered her breathing was as she exhaled, she was trembling, practically vibrating as chocolate eyes met blue. He could feel her heart racing due to their proximity yet was unable to ask the question burning within his throat as she answered it anyway. "Make love to me Robin."

"Mom...are you okay?"

She sighed at the sound of her son's voice floating through the closed bathroom door, she had thought she'd seen the last of the sickness off that morning, she'd been fine until mere minutes ago when the simple smell of the lasagne cooking in the kitchen, ready for her shared dinner with Henry, had sent a wave of nausea rolling through her.

"Yes honey, I'm-" her sentence was cut short upon feeling her body jerk once more with a gag as she scrambled to reach the toilet bowl in time. Her ribs were aching with the force of her retching, her stomach cramping as she brought nothing up for she had nothing left to give. "I'm fine..."

He could hear the weakness in her voice, could detect the discomfort she was attempting to bury for his benefit. "Are you sick?" She never got sick, for as long as he could remember she'd barely even had a cold.

Her legs were shaky as she stood, her bare feet cold against the chilled bathroom tiles, her heels had been discarded somewhere between the living room and bathroom in her haste to reach the toilet in time. She grimaced at the lingering taste of bile in her mouth, the burning sensation within her throat as she flushed the remnants of vomit away.

Her skin was clammy, her eyes red from strained tears, lips wiped clean of lipstick, faded red around her mouth...she looked terrible.

The brown washcloth used to clean her face was folded neatly and placed atop the laundry hamper she kept within the bathroom, her hair damp from both sweat and the water that had lingered on her hands as she brushed back dank locks with her fingers. Mint mouthwash was a welcome taste as she swilled the liquid throughout her mouth before watching it swirl the drain.

"I'm okay Henry," she soothed her son as she opened the wooden door to find him standing in the hallway, his brow furrowed in concern; "it's nothing."

He studied her then, his eyes looking her over, coming to rest on her face once more. Her smile was warm, genuine and not forced, as far as he could tell, she didn't look particularly sick, her skin actually held a slight glow despite the activity in which she'd only just been partaking.

"I promise sweetheart," she spoke gently as she pushed a hand through his hair, he'd certainly be needing a haircut soon and, she realised with a pang of shock, a shave...he was growing so quickly now. "I feel much better now, it was probably just something I ate."

He continued to look at her for a moment, "you sure?"

She laughed lightly before flicking a finger from his nose, "who's the parent here?" He finally smiled at her teasing before rolling his eyes and bumping her side playfully, "thank you for your concern my little prince, are you ready to eat?"

"Always!" His reply was instantaneous as he wrapped his arm around her waist, both walking towards the kitchen and the, post-sickness, enticing smell of lasagne.

* * *

"That's not possible!"

The doctor looked down at his notes once more, his eyebrows raised slightly in similar surprise as he shrugged his shoulders in response. "It's all here, Your Ma-" he looked up just in time to catch her warning glare, "Regina."

"But I...I can't...I never could..."

"Regardless of past experiences," he glanced away from her at this, the flash of pain flickering through dark eyes almost too much even for him. Most had known of the young Queen's wedlock to the King yet few knew of the endless nights nursemaids and those practised in medicine had been called forth to tend to the broken bride, himself included. He could still see her young eyes pleading with him to just tell the King what he wanted to hear, that she had finally caught and could bear him the heir he so desperately wanted..."you are pregnant Regina," he smiled softly for all of Storybrooke knew of her union with the good man they had come to accept long ago, "you're going to have a baby."

She practically choked on the emotions threatening to suffocate her, she was going to have a baby...she was going to be a mother...

The doctor watched her for a moment longer, the confusion, fear, panic, awe and finally hope taking over her features. He noticed her hand slowly moving from it's place on her lap to hover over her, still flat, stomach, her eyes closing as the tears began to trail slowly down her cheeks.

"I'm going to have a baby..."

* * *

"I simply don't feel up to drinking much tonight," she insisted once more with a roll of her eyes, "is that okay with you?"

"But it's your birthday!" the infuriating woman continued, her voice held a whine-like quality that had always grated on Regina's nerves.

Brown eyes narrowed then, "yes and you're here dear," her voice was low, warning although both had learned to tolerate the other some time ago, "seems we can't all get what we want."

Snow narrowed her own eyes in response and Regina half expected her to stomp her foot in exasperation. She shook her head as she watched the younger woman walk away and into the embrace of her husband who had been talking with Robin by the makeshift bar Granny had allowed to be erected in the diner.

Regina absentmindedly ran her hand over her stomach and smiled as she looked at him, Henry standing between the two with his bottle of ginger ale held just as the men held their bottled beer, listening intently and trying to join in their conversation, absolutely adorable.

"So..." she startled slightly at the addition of a new voice but merely smiled when Tink stepped up beside her, a tanned hand falling away from her stomach to hand limply beside her, "when are you going to tell him?"

Regina's brow furrowed as she looked to the fairy beside her, the blonde with a smirk plastered onto her face, "tell him who what dear?"

Tink raised one eyebrow in amusement before turning to look back at Robin, "tell your love that he is to be a father."

"You will quiet your tongue right now." Regina hissed as she gripped the blonde's arm and pulled her into a more secluded corner of the diner. Once sure they could talk privately she turned back to her friend, "you know nothing of my life and you will do well not to poke your nose in where it does not belong."

Blue eyes merely took in the brunette's features, her skin radiant even beneath the light layer of make-up she had applied, her face softer, almost fuller though her stomach still remained flat. "But you are pregnant are you not?"

Full lips parted then, dark eyes alternating between the fairy's before a sigh of defeat left her. "Yes...I'm pregnant."

"Oh Regina!" she exclaimed, a wide grin splitting her face as her hands clapped together, "are you not happy?" her brow furrowed at the lack of a smile on the brunette's face, her hand moving to touch the former Queen's arm.

Regina looked out towards the patrons of the diner then, her hand covering her stomach as though trying to protect her unborn child.

Tink seemed to pick up on her discomfort as she followed her gaze, "these people are here for you, you do realise that?"

Dark hair shook as Regina let out a emotionless laugh, "if you believe that then you are certainly more foolish than I give you credit for." Her eyes moved over to her former step-daughter, "they are here because she wished it so."

"Regina!" Tink admonished in disbelief, "do you really believe them to be so spineless? So fickle?" Her eyes had widened as she looked at the woman still facing away from her, tears filling dark eyes slowly, "they are here to celebrate a life they never thought they would, to revel in the fact that their Queen, friend and hero" Regina scoffed at the word, "is still alive despite giving herself up for them"

"That still does not excuse the past," she replied steadily, "how could they be happy for me? How? I have ripped apart families, killed brothers, sisters, mothers...it is a mockery to their memory."

"But that was not you Regina," the blonde implied, "that was a woman driven mad with her need for vengeance and an even stronger need for love. You paid your price, you gave your life for them...you placed your head in the guillotine and it was them who chose to save you, to help and aid you in defeating that wicked woman. They chose to do that and they will choose to be happy for you, only if you allow yourself that same happiness."

Tears were falling now from Regina's eyes, she still couldn't understand it. She had given herself up, had fought her sister to within an inch of her life and right when she had stepped forward to make the ultimate sacrifice, others had stepped in.

iFor Neal, for Henry's memories, for the safety of those left living and still growing within their mother's wombs...for Regina./i

The fairy placed a hand upon Regina's shoulder as they both looked to find Robin making his way over, a warm smile on his face reciprocating that on the brunette's. "Tell him Regina, accept your happiness."

* * *

"So," he whispered into her dark locks as they swayed on the make-shift dance floor, his facial hair tickling her cheek, "are you having fun?"

She hummed at the feel of his thumbs stroking the base of his back, her arms hanging limply around his neck as she pulled back in order to look at him, her earlier fears having been somewhat quelled by the woman she still hesitated to call a friend yet all the while knew she was possibly the truest that she had...except for Robin of course.

Her dark eyes took in his features, would their child look like him or her? She hoped they would have his dimples, his deep blue eyes, his kind heart, his loving nature, everything she deemed good in him she wished their child to have.

"Where have you gone?" He lifted a hand to brush away the hair that had fallen into her eyes, his head tilted as he waited for her to come back to the present.

Her smile widened, her stomach fluttering with anticipation as she slid her hands down his strong chest and turned in his arms, he laughed at the motion but pulled her in closer by her hips. Her soft hands trailed along strong arms before resting on his hands, fingers interlinking as she brought them to rest over her stomach. "Thank you for my present..."

He almost didn't hear her over the steady thrum of music, his brow furrowed slightly as he leaned into her, his nose buried in sweet smelling locks, "but I haven't given it to you yet..."

She looked down once to where their hands lay before looking back to him, his eyes flitting between both of hers in confusion before he turned her abruptly, blue eyes falling to the hands still on her stomach. "Are you...?"

Regina nodded quickly, her eyes trained on his face, his reaction.

"You're-"

"Pregnant..." she whispered, her voice soft, unsure, "we're having a baby Robin."

He let out a short laugh of surprise, of amazement, of love. She yelped as he pulled her to him and lifted her into the air. "We made a baby!"

Dark eyes teared with happiness at his reaction, the warmth radiating from him as he held her in the air. "You're having my baby, you beautiful," he pulled her down to him, feet still dangling from the ground, his arms wrapped tightly around her lower back causing her to hover just above him, as he peppered kisses all over her face, revelling in the laughter coming from her lips, "beautiful, gorgeous, spectacular, sweet woman!"

Many had ceased dancing and talking now as they looked to the pair rejoicing as though alone. All could see Robin's delight though many simply could not look away from Regina, the light dancing within her eyes, the bright smile on her face that so few had ever seen. It was clear how happy and completely in love both were as they celebrated within their own little bubble. Only a year ago this kind of display would have reduced them to scowls, glares and taunts...how dare she be happy in their presence, how dare she get her happy ending when she had tried so hard to take away theirs...but now? After the defeat of Zelena, after they had mourned their loses and started rebuilding what the war had cost them, things had changed, people had grown and the past was just that, the past.


	2. Chapter 2

Robin's eyes were burning as he stood in line at the convenience store, many of his girlfriend's craving driven concoctions lining the basket in his hand.

"You too huh?"

He turned at the familiar voice, a man going through much the same as he recently. "The Queen has quite the appetite," he replied with a small smile, "and it simply cannot wait for human dwelling hours it seems."

Killian laughed in agreement, his own eyes heavy with the sleep that had been kept from him in the past few weeks, "aye," he breathed lifting his own basket full of both sweet and savoury, no doubt many were to be mixed together, pregnant women had the strangest pension for foods.

"How is Emma?" Robin asked politely as they inched forward in the small line, "how far along is she?"

"She will be 12 weeks this coming Sunday and is already growing restless with having to be careful now," he replied, "and how about our Queen? She has to be quite close to birth now surely?"

Robin laughed loudly at that, "it feels that way yes," he shook his head thinking of the woman waiting impatiently at home, "she has just gone 32 weeks, only 2 months to go now."

"And do you know the sex?"

Robin shook his head no at this, "she wants to wait, wants it to be a surprise for us both."

"Ah," he replied, his head indicating the moving of the line as Robin walked backwards, "and the boys? How are they handling the news of a new arrival?"

_Regina knocked softly at the closed door, many times she had been in the same position and received only silence from the other side. Her heart clenched at this, she couldn't go back to how it used to be, not now she had been blessed with his love once again. "Sweetheart, can I come in?"_

_"Yeah..."_

_ The wood of the door scraped through the thick carpet of Henry's room, her bare feet digging in with her nervousness as she remained in the doorway looking at her son's form on the bed._

_He was looking down at something, his brow furrowed as he bit the inside of his cheek, a habit she had tried hard to break him of at a young age yet she never could._

_"Is everything okay?" She asked, "you've been awfully quiet since...well, since this morning..." since he'd been told the news of the baby._

_"Uh huh..." he replied still not looking up from the pages of the book he was studying. He had grown so much in the last year or so, his face hardening somewhat with age, his body lengthening as he grew into manhood._

_She sighed deeply, her face creased with concern as her fingers tapped at the door lightly. She wanted to walk over, sit on the bed and pull him into her arms like she always used to when he was a child. He was too old for that kind of comforting now, too old to sit on his mother's lap whilst she played with his hair, too mature for cuddles and it broke her heart._

_"I love you baby..." She whispered before turning to leave._

_"Mom?"_

_She stopped and turned immediately at the sound of her son's voice, "yes Henry?"_

_He looked at her for a long moment, his eyes studying her face before dropping again. She took that as invitation to enter further into his room. The bed dipped as she sat and finally got a view of what he was looking at so intently, his baby book._

_She smiled warmly, a soft hum of laughter escaping her lips as she moved a hand to trace fingers over the photograph he had been looking at. "You were such a good baby," she spoke softly, her eyes trailing over the tiny boy in the photograph, his little legs in the air as he babbles mindlessly. "Always talking."_

_"Talking?"_

_She laughed at his confusion, "it was nonsense obviously, just little sounds but sometimes...I swear you understood me and I you...in most ways I believe you saved me Henry" he said nothing, only tilting his head in encouragement for her to continue. "There were times, in my darkest of moments, that I'd consider giving up, taking you to a family who wouldn't fail you, who was worthy of the absolute treasure that you are and succumbing to the miserable existence I truly deserve but...well, then you'd do something, squeal or laugh and my heart would melt, it would lift and I knew I couldn't give you up, I couldn't live in a world where you weren't."_

_She startled slightly at the feeling of his hand coming to wipe away the tears she hadn't realised she had shed, a warm smile crossed her face as his hand lingered on her cheek and she leaned into it._

_The moment was cut short when he leaned back once more, his hand falling back into his lap and his expression saddening once more._

_"Henry, please tell me what's wrong..."_

_Dark eyes fell to her stomach, only slightly round at the moment as the baby within grew, "I just..." He began but dropped his head in embarrassment, "it's silly."_

_A lean finger moved to lift the boy's head, "nothing you say to me could ever be so," she responded softly, her eyes conveying the genuine statement._

_His brow furrowed as he looked at her, "I don't want to lose you..."_

_"Henry, you will never lose me!" She stated passionately, "why would you think such a thing?"_

_His head shook slowly, shame colouring his features, "I was so horrible to you, I told you that you weren't my mom but you are!" Tears were starting to fill his eyes causing similar ones to appear in Regina's, "you are my Mom and now...well now we have Roland and then this new baby, I'm just..."_

_"scared you're being replaced?" She asked softly._

_ He sniffled as he nodded, his lower lip beginning to tremble as his fingers reached for the sleeve of her cardigan, something he'd always done for comfort as a small boy. With her hand laying limp in his lap as he moved on to play gently with her fingers, she could only watch him._

_"How could I ever replace my beautiful little prince?" she asked as her head tilted in her studying of him._

_He laughed softly, tears still coming down his cheeks though not as thickly now, "boys can't be beautiful Mom."_

_She grinned, her free hand moving to stroke his watery cheek, "well now, how do you explain your existence?" she teased, her finger flicking off the side of his nose._

_He rolled his eyes playfully before grabbing hold of her wrist before she could take her hand away once more, the other still held in his lap. "I love you Mom."_

_Regina smiled softly before pulling Henry onto her lap, "I love you too sweetheart, more than you will ever know."_

"Roland only understands that there will be a new baby around soon and that Mama Gina is getting fat." Both men chuckled at that.

Hook's eyebrows were raised in amusement as the line moved forward once more, "and how does our Queen feel about that?"

Robin merely quirked his own eyebrow in response before loading food onto the conveyor belt.

"And Henry?" Robin smiled at that, thinking of the boy's ever changing relationship with his mother, his new need to protect her, his growing excitement at the prospect of being a big brother and his wager with his new stepfather over what sex the baby would be, Henry going with a boy whilst Robin prayed for a girl, one who looked just like her beautiful mother. "He's just fine with it."

* * *

"I'm not going!" Henry raised his eyebrows before looking to Robin with a look that said 'this one's all yours.'

Robin sighed deeply as he moved to the bottom of the stairs, "we have to go Regina, people are expecting us."

"I don't care!" she replied, "I'm not going!"

Laughing softly at her curt reply he began making his way up the stairs, the sound of hangers in the closet gave him some inclination as to what was really wrong. As he neared the door he could hear small sniffles coming from within, his expression growing soft as he looked into the room, the sight of her curled up and crying on the bed reminding him of a similar situation he found her in not so long ago.

_Regina? He called softly just in case she had fallen asleep, the strain of creating a life within her own body was undoubtedly tiresome and the further along she got the more she seemed to need her rest._

_The bedroom door was left slightly ajar and as he moved in he found her with her back to the door, dark hair fanning out on the pillow she was resting her head on. He smiled gently before moving to leave, assuming that his earlier thoughts were right and she was asleep, the muffled whimper told him otherwise though and had him freezing in place._

_He was about to call out to her when she began to speak, her voice thick with emotion, "I...I just don't understand..." Robin's brow furrowed in concern, she sounded so innocent, so vulnerable, "I love you so much already and I haven't even met you yet," her elbow moving back and forth rhythmically as she rubbed her stomach and her words led him to realise she was talking to their unborn child, "and I loved your father even without my heart in my chest," a smile graced his face at that, she hadn't ever told him that, she'd always playfully denied even liking him at that point but he had always suspected differently, "so how couldn't she have loved me?"_

_"I will never hurt you," she whispered though it carried through the room perfectly, "I will never harm you and I will always, always tell you just how much I truly love you..."_

He hadn't moved into the room, hadn't wanted to spoil the moment between mother and child though his heart had only grown with more love for her. "I didn't think it was even possible"

She looked up at that, chocolate eyes tracking his movements as he moved to crouch next to the bed, his hand moving through her brunette locks, "what?" she sniffed, her hand coming up to wipe at her nose.

"For me to love you any more than I already did but..." his head tilted slowly as he watched her eyes fill even more, "somehow I do, somehow you make me fall even deeper every single day."

She accepted his kiss, the soft pressure of his lips on hers still causing her heart to flutter even after all of this time. Her eyes were still closed as he pulled back, his face remaining close to hers as he trailed a finger over her features, something he enjoyed to do often. "You're only saying that so I'll go."

Robin laughed at that, hot air blowing over Regina's face as she opened her eyes with a smirk on her lips, "you never fail to surprise me my love."

"I just know you far too well Locksley," she retorted before sighing deeply at the feeling of his gentle ministrations.

He leaned in to place another tender kiss to her lips, "then you'll know that what I said still stands," her eyes met his once more, "I am drowning in you and I never want to stop."


End file.
